cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariadne Notaras
) |birth_place = |nationality = Athenian |party = Socialist Alliance |residence = |profession = Megale Autokrateira of the Athenian Federation |religion = Hellenicism |spouse = His Royal Highness Thomas Mundis |issue = His Highness Alexander of Heraclius Her Highness Alethea of Heraclius |House = Heraclius }} Ariadne Notaras is the current Megale Autokrateira of the Athenian Federation, she was born to a Greek-Slavic Family and has spent most of her life in Greece. As a direct descendent of Alexander the Great and Emperor Heraclius she enjoys great respect from all elements of society.. History Early Years Born in Athens shortly before the Republic of Greece came into existence Ariadne experienced anarchy in most of her initial years. Initially she attended an elementary school in downtown Athens, at the age of 12 she witnessed the revolution first hand. Seeing the socialists take over and bring order where there was chaos interest for politics grew, around this time she joined the youth division of the Athenian Socialist Alliance. University and Passion for Religion Graduating from high school at 17 she would attend the , following a course in Public Management. During her time there she came into contact with Hellenicists dedicated to their faith. Soon her passion for the faith grew and she would find herself at meetings and temples whenever she had time off. As soon as she had graduated from the University of Athens she decided to dedicate her life to the faith and became a Priestess of Athena. Hellenic Air Force As is common for every citizen of the Athenian Federation Ariadne had to enlist into the Hellenic Forces at age 17 for a period of 2 years. As she could not get into the Hellenic Navy due to quota's she enlisted with the Hellenic Air Force. After a basic training of 6 weeks and a shortened officer school she became a F-1 fighter pilot with the Air Force Special Operations Branch flying several combat missions, as is common for special ops in each branch she also has significant combat training on the ground. After her mandatory service she remained in the Hellenic Air Force as a reserve uptil this day attending annual trainings and learning to use modern fighters. Priestess of Athena As Priestess of Athena she was a spiritual guide to many people, only months after she started her fame grew exponentially. The effects and professionality of her words had given rise to the idea that she herself was an incarnate of Athena. Throughout her time as priestess she has tried to avoid this image and has always decided to remain as normal as possible. Empress of the Eastern Athenian Federation For yet unknown reasons the Assembly of the People had voted with a large majority to elevate Ariadne to the throne when the former Empress put down her position. As soon as she was elevated of the throne she vowed to lead the Federation in a way that preserved its historical values of socialism and freedom. Present Shortly after becoming Empress she and the Western Emperor have started a chain of liberal movements undoing the harm of the previous regime however she still maintains the socialist fundaments. Category:Rulers of the Athenian Federation